1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration rivet, more particularly, to a rivet for resisting vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial or interior design often uses a rivet as a fixing component to connect different articles. Drilling hole at overlapping place of two articles, then insert a rivet to fix. Rivet is a mechanical fixing component which is different from nail or screw. When fixing article by rivet, the rivet cannot be removed by non-destructive method such as nail or screw. In order to make the rivet and article separated, rivet or article must be destroyed.
Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, which are a schematic perspective view, a schematic cross-sectional view, a schematic assembled cross-sectional view and a schematic assembled perspective cross-sectional view of the rivet in the prior art respectively. The rivet 1 in the prior art comprises: a core shaft 11 and a sleeve 12. The core shaft 11 including a head part 111 and a shaft part 112, all of which are forming an overlap space 113. The sleeve 12 including a flange part 121 and a fork part 122, all of which are forming an inner rabbet 123, the fork part 122 is forming a fork hole 1221.
The principle of the rivet 1 to fix articles in the prior art is to dispose the sleeve 12 at the drilled hole of the article, then insert the core shaft 11 into the inner rabbet 123. Providing an impact force to the head part 111 of the core shaft 11, the shaft part 112 of the core shaft 11 passes through the fork hole 1221 of the fork part 122 of the sleeve 12 by impact force. In the same time, the fork part 122 of the sleeve 12 will be expanded outward and pushes the article to achieve the fixing function of the rivet 1.
However, after connecting the articles by the rivet 1, even though the top end of the flange part 121 of the sleeve 12 (referring to FIG. 3) is disposed within the overlap space 113 of the core shaft 11, it is only a mutual fitting shape in structural design. When the article is under vibrating, the shaft part 112 of the core shaft 11 may be pushed upward by the fork part 122 of the sleeve 12, so that the core shaft 11 drops out and the fixing function of the rivet 1 is lost.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, persistent research and experiments for “an anti-vibration rivet with interlocking structure” has been undertaken, eventually resulting in accomplishment of the present invention.